User blog:Hl115/Fear RP FIle 17
JackRenrut: So how is it going me? Lazarus Jack: Good, good, You? JackRenrut: Same old same old Lazarus Jack: I see JackRenrut: Yup So yea Hellooo??? Jared: Hello, I am back Rogue: Welcome back. Jared: And WTF is up with Crow? Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Rogue: What do you mean? Jared: His freak out about the anarchists Rogue: What freak out? I don't remember that. Jared: Check your wall. And my wall Rogue: Oh, he was probably freaking out about the pictures I put up on the Anarchists page. Jared: True. Anarchy already has a REALLY bad image, so, if he wants to improve it, he will do shit by yelling at us Rogue: I refer to my comment on my wall as my response.. Jared: indeed Rogue: I personally have nothing against real anarchists. Jared: Well, nor do I, but it already has a bad image Rogue: I suppose. Soel: ... Rogue: This chat is dead. Soel: That's because of the other one. Crow has joined the chat. Crow: Goddammit finally Stupid Wi-Fi Had to use my iPod to get on I hate my laptop Jared: Hi. Crow: Hi As you can see, my laptop gets shitty Wi-Fi Dawn has joined the chat. Soel: Hi Dawn. Dawn: Hiya! Soel: How are you? Dawn: I’m okay Soel: Just okay? Dawn: How are you? Soel: Tired. Dawn: Oh? Why? Soel: I just am. Jared: Should we get the RP started? Soel: Yeah, I guess. Jared: {-------------------------------RP--------------------------------} Marcus: *Staring out the window, silent* Jack: *Walks into the room, somewhat happily* Hello Dawn: *Nervously peeks into room* Marcus: *Looks at Dawn* Hello, Miss Dawn. Jack: Hello, Dawn Dawn: H-hi Jack: What are you scared about? Isaac: Is something wrong? Jack: Come in, we will not hurt you Dawn: ... I’m okay. Um... Marcus? Jack: Come in, Marcus: *Walks over to Dawn, kneels down* Yes, Miss Dawn? What do you need? Dawn: *Steps into room hesitantly* I was wondering if umm... Marcus: Yes? Dawn: Would you teach me how to use a sword? Jack: I could I gave you that dagger Marcus: I would be happy to teach you, Miss Dawn. Dawn: *Smiles* Marcus: *Smiles back, stands, holds my hand out to her* Dawn: *Grabs hand* Marcus: *Walks off with Dawn* Isaac: *Watches them walk off* Marcus: *Dawn and I reach the false wall, I open up the bunker* *I bring Dawn into the bunker* Wait right here, okay Miss Dawn? Jack: *Has followed into the bunker* Hello... Dawn... I need to ask you something. Marcus: *Looks at Jack* Get out of this bunker, Mr. Carmine. Jack: *Leaves* Nevermind then. Dawn: *Sits still* Yes Marcus Marcus: *Lowers one of the bunkers retractable walls, walks in, comes out with a shortsword, closes the wall back up* Isaac: Jack, question. Dawn: *Eyes widen* Marcus: *Walks over to Dawn, kneels down, offers Dawn the shortsword* This is for you, Miss Dawn. Dawn: *Takes sword nervously* It’s pretty Marcus: Indeed. My godson used it when he was your age. It belongs to you now. Dawn: R-really? Thank you Isaac: Jack? Marcus: *Smiles* You are welcome, Miss Dawn. Jack: *Growling* What is it? Dawn: It’s heavy.. Marcus: This is your first sword, correct? Isaac: Okay, new question. Why're you suddenly so hostile? Dawn: *Nods* Marcus: *Nods back* The weight will require some getting used to. Isaac: ... Dawn: Okay... Marcus: *Smiles* Do not worry, Miss Dawn. I am confident you will be a great sword user in no time. Isaac: Jack? Jack: Because... I am not welcome here, or anywhere right now. Isaac: ... Dawn: *Holds sword delicately* I thought I should learn a skill that was useful Isaac: Why not the Isles? Marcus: *Nods, sets up a practice dummy* Alright, Miss Dawn. Take a few swings at that dummy. Jack: Because... I don't know I just can’t go back right now. I am PREVENTED from going back, portals fail Isaac: What? Dawn: *Takes a swing, sword flies out of hand* Jack: *Tries to open portal it fails* Dawn: I’m sorry! Isaac: ... Marcus: *Picks up the sword, hands it back* It is alright, Miss Dawn. Dawn: *Takes sword* Again? Marcus: Now, try holding it tighter, and swing again. Dawn: *Tightens grip* *Swings at dummy* Isaac: Jack. Do you NEED to go back? Jack: No. Dawn: Hey! I did it! Marcus: *Smiles* Very good, Miss Dawn. Again. Jack: But I found who will wed me and Blank Dawn: *Swings at Dummy, sword bounces back* Oww... Isaac: Then where do you want to go, since it seems like you don't plan on staying here much longer. And who? Marcus: Are you alright, Miss Dawn? Dawn: It’s just my shoulder Marcus: Does it hurt? Dawn: Only a little... Jack: The Archangel Crowe: *Walks in the room, eating chocolate* Isaac: ... Him? Jack: Yes. Only one willing to do it Marcus: *Dawn and I are in a different part of the estate* Would you like to stop for now, Miss Dawn? Dawn: No... I have to learn. *Shifts grip on sword* Marcus: *Nods* Very well. Strike the dummy again, and be careful of your sword bouncing back. Dawn: *Swings at dummy* Ha! *Swings again* Look I can do it! Marcus: *Smiles, nodding approvingly* Well done, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Yay! *Swings again* *Smiles* Isaac: Very well, Jack. I hope it goes well on that day. Jack: Thank you. Marcus: See? You are a natural, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Really! You think so? Marcus: *Smiles* I do. Isaac: *Sighs* I need... Something to do. Dawn: What’s next? Marcus: Now, try angling your strikes to hit the dummies vital areas. Dawn: *Glares at dummy* *Swings* Marcus: *Nods* Yes, just like that. Again. Dawn: *Swings again* Marcus: *The dummy’s head flies off* Isaac: Jack, is there something you need done that's not... Killing Runners? Someone? Anyone? Crowe? Crowe: ((So it’s only one character per account? )) Marcus: *Smiles, claps my hands* Very well done, Miss Dawn! Dawn: Like that Marcus? I’m doing okay? Jack: Well, I don't JUST kill Runners I try to recruit them Marcus: You are doing wonderful, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Yay! Jack: None have accepted, so far I wonder why *Sarcastically* Crowe: ((Well Jared?)) Jack: ((Yes)) ((One RP per account, unless your old RP dies)) Crowe: ((Okay :) )) Marcus: *Hands Dawn the sheath for her shortsword* Jack: However, Isaac, no, I do not have anything to do Dawn: *Eyes light up* For me? Marcus: *Smiles, nods* Yes, Miss Dawn. Isaac: *Looks at Crowe* What about you? Dawn: *Puts sword in sheath* How do you wear this thingy? Jack: *Sighs* Crowe: Nyeh? I’ve got nothing Marcus: You can either fasten it to your waist, or strap it to your back. Dawn: *Puts on back* Yay! Thank you Marcus Marcus: *Smiles, gives Dawn a hug* It is nothing, Miss Dawn. Isaac: *Sighs* I guess I need to save my energy for the night, anyways. Dawn: *Hugs tightly* Jack: I'm peckish, that's it. Marcus: So, what would you like to do now, Miss Dawn? Jack: *Sits on the couch* Dawn: Can we go talk to the others? Marcus: *Nods, holds my hand out to Dawn* Of course, Miss Dawn. Dawn: *Holds hand* Marcus: *Walks out of the bunker, closes the false wall behind us* Jack: *Looks at Dawn* Well, well, well, you look rather battle-ready. Dawn: *Giggles* Crowe: *Looks at Dawn* YOU SHRUNK!!! And you’re metal!?! Jack: Towerborn Dawn: *Screams, hides behind Marcus* Jack: Eight years old Isaac: Are you okay, Dawn? Crowe: Not gonna question it Marcus: *Kneels down, hugs Dawn* It is okay, Miss Dawn. That is just Mr. Crowe. Jack: Crowe is a friend Crowe: Sorry if I scared you Dawn: He yelled at me! Crowe: *Bows apologetically* Marcus: You surprised him, that is all. Jack: *Walks to Dawn* It's okay Dawn: He is good? Marcus: Yes, he is. Jack: Yes, he is. Dawn: Okay.... Jack: *Pats Dawn on the head* Marcus: *Picks Dawn up, placing her on my shoulders, smiles* Now, how about we go get you a cupcake, Miss Dawn? Dawn: Yay! Marcus: *Walks off with Dawn* Jack: She's cute. Crowe: ((If I put my hair into a ponytail, I look like a cute girl <_< )) Isaac: ((>.>)) Jack: ((>_> Unneeded info)) ((If we meet, please don't put your hair in a ponytail... I might hit on you by accident)) Crowe: ((I just found that out today )) Dawn: *Giggles* Marcus: *Walks into the kitchen with Dawn, hands her a freshly made cupcake* Crowe: ((And Jared, I’d be fine with that... I’m bi XD )) Dawn: Oooh! *Nibbles on cupcake* Isaac: ((O.o)) Marcus: *Smiles* Do you like it, Miss Dawn? Dawn: Yes Crowe: (( XD )) Marcus: I made a whole batch just for you. Jack: ((I would not be, I would be very awkward. “It's me, Crow!”)) ((Ummm...*Runs*)) Dawn: Really? For me? Marcus: Yes, all for you. Crowe: ((Indeed... If we ever meet, I’ma dress in a gender neutral way and wear my hair in a ponytail to creep you out)) Dawn: Yay Jack: ((o_O)) *Walking around, sighs* Crowe: (( XDDD )) Marcus: ((well, I think RP is mostly dead. unless any of you have something to do?)) Crowe: ((Nothing @tm)) Jack: *Leaves the manor quickly* Jack: Another job... Isaac: ((Not for now)) Marcus: ((Alright then.)) Crowe: ((brb)) Jared: {--------------------------OOG---------------------} Crow: (( my guy leaves through a portal )) Rogue: So, I'm now the #1 ranked member on this wiki. Soel: ORLY? Rogue: Yes. Jared: XD Soel: Good job Soel: HI, your reaction Soel: ? Dawn has left the chat. Jared: ORLY Soel: Oh Jared: anyways, any thoughts on the RP? Soel: I got something ready, but I gotta wait for a while .-. Rogue: I still hate Jack, and Archangel, and Blank. Jared: Haha Then you will hate the wedding Blank and Jack are being married Archangel is going to act as the priest of sorts Rogue: Yes, I know. That's why I mentioned it. Jared: Yep And Jack is trying to help Dawn Rogue: He's failing miserably. Soel: .-. Jared: In whatever way he can... Indeed :/ Rogue: If anything, he's making things worse. Jared: Yep... Like I said, warped view of the world Rogue: Marcus is a good problem solver, thankfully. Jared: True However, I think that Marcus will snap soon enough Rogue: Oh? What makes you think that? Jared: Just get so mad at Jack that he will blow his top Marcus: Oh, please. Jack: Idk , just a feeling, he has been through a lot And the killer of his godson stays around his home That must piss him off majorly Rogue: He spent two decades in 'Nam. If he didn't snap then, he won't snap now. Jared: Meh, I guess so Rogue: That said, Jack does aggravate him to no end. Jared: Indeed And Jack IS trying to make him snap Rogue: Yes. He's failing at that too. At this rate, Marcus is going to burst out laughing at his pathetic attempts. Jared: I suppose Crow: Lol Rogue: That said, Jack tries anything against Dawn, and Jack won't live long enough to regret it. Jared: True Everyone but Blank hates Jack at this point and that is how I like it, being the main antagonist among the protagonists Rogue: Marcus is very protective of Dawn. And it is never a good idea to cross a Marine who was in 'Nam. It just doesn't end well. Jared: True I have a Fear. He has a gun Who has the dirt? Rogue: Sparrow. Also, the Fear won't protect Jack. And Marcus is a better shot. Jared: I suppose so. *Slowly lights a Molotov Cocktail* Crow: We have a Hulk Rogue: *Raises shotgun* No, Jared. Soel: *Shoots cocktail* Oops Jared: I have a Fear Rogue: *laughs at the now burning Jared* Crow: We have an Exodia EXODIA: Exodia smash! *Exodia starts pummeling Jared* Jared: *Falls into pit of chemicals* Crow: Lol Rogue: *Drops a bomb into the pit, the chemicals erupt in an explosion* Crow: That was a good movie Jared: *Comes out, bleach white skin* Rogue: *Shoots Jared in the face* No. Jared: *Dead* Rogue: *Does a river dance on top of Jared's body* Crow: lol, he tried to be le joker Keirain has joined the chat. Jared: Oh, hi Mail number 1 Keirain: Hello Rogue: *Hacks Jared's arms, legs, and head off, burns each of the parts separately* Crow: Dude srsly? Keirain: Yes Rogue: I love doing that. Jared: XD Keirain: I’m bored, you never let me do anything Crow: Fine Keirain: Besides, I created a character too Crowe: Oh? Keirain: Mhm Jared: You’re just talking to yourself Crow: In a way, yes XD Keirain: Technically we are, yes It’s a lot weirder when we do it IRL XD Jared: XD You’re even more insane, aren't you, then I ever thought crow Soel: ?!? I come back to Keirain and Crowe… Da faqc? Keirain: Stupid internet Rogue: Don't ask, HI. You'll only get a headache. Soel: Too late ;_; Keirain: It’s this little thing called borderline personality disorder Jack: *Facedesking* Crow: Mhm Why facedesk? Soel: *Facegunning* Keirain: XDDD Soel: *Facegaming* Crow: XD Soel: *Facegrenading* *Facerocketing* Rogue: *shoots Jared in the head again* Keirain: Wow...lol Jared: *Looks like a guy version of Blank when you shoot me* Soel: .-. Jared: *Or the Joker, whichever works for you* Soel: Da faqc? Rogue: *Shoots Jared in the head with a shotgun loaded with dragon's breath rounds* Keirain: You guys honestly should see us with our hair in a ponytail... Maybe I'll upload it to the wiki XD Crow: Don’t please Keirain: Why not? Jared: I like this guy, Crow I like him a lot Crow: lol Rogue: Keirain is good with me. Jared: indeed *Brofists Keirain* Rogue: That said. *Beheads Jared with a halberd* Keirain: *Brofists Daemon* Jared: *Dead* Crow: *facepalms* Rogue: Daemon? Where? I don't see him. Keirain: sorry, I meant Rogue Your avi looks similar to his Color similarities I’m switching between chats Rogue: Oh, okay. *Brofists Keirain * Keirain: *Brofists Rogue* Crow: btw his name Rogue: Now, to desecrate the body. *Hacks off Jared's arms and legs* Crow: Is William Keirain: William? FREE WILLIE O3O Rogye: No. I go by Will. The last person to make that joke got punched. Keirain: ;-; Crow: XD Keirain: *Punche- ... nvm* Crow: ha Rogue: I'm a very violent person, if you didn't notice. Crow: Can’t punch me Jared: *Punches Crow* Crow: w/out hurting yourself Jared: I can Crow: Oww Keirain: Oof Jared: :D Rogue: *Slices Jared in half vertically* I like you better dead. Jared: DOUBLE KILL Keirain: XD Jared: LEVEL UP Rogue: *Starts cutting up Jared's body* Crow: lol Jared: JACK CARMINE IS EVLOVING JACK CARMINE HAS EVLOVED INTO JACK THE HALF-FEAR Rogue: *Serves Jared's body up in a gumbo* Who's hungry? Keirain: JACK THE RIPPER O3O Rogue: And Jared, no. You would need to get Blank to turn you. Jared: I know Rogue: Wait, why are you talking? I turned you into gumbo. Keirain: Ha Gumbo tastes good Dawn has joined the chat. Jared: I am a ghost Keirain: Hello person Jack: Anyways, wanna go IG? Rogue: Hey Dawn. Keirain: Hey Crow, look Soel: Um... Sure? Crowe: Shaddup Hi Dawn Dawn: Hey Jack: {--------------------IG--------------------} Keirain: ((IG? ok )) Jack: *Comes back, late at night* Marcus: *Still in the kitchen with Dawn* Crowe: ((I wish I could kill you Kei)) Isaac: *Looks outside* Dark again already... Jack: ((Too bad)) Keirain: (( ik Crowy~ )) Jack: *Comes in the door, my sword is sheathed* Hello, everyone, back from my job. Dawn: *Giggles* Monsters play in the dark Marcus: *Chuckles* Yes, they do, Miss Dawn. Jack: *Looks at dawn, smiling* Indeed they do, Isaac: *Glances at Dawn* Monsters... Yeah Crowe: What about monsters? Isaac: Marcus, I'll be back. Again. *Walks outside, walks off* Jack: *Walks into the kitchen* Hello, Dawnny, how are you today? Dawn: Fireworks *Looks out window* Jack: No, that's just Isaac doing stuff Marcus: *Looks out the window* Yes, it is that time again. Crowe: What’s he doing? Jack: What does he even do? Marcus: Fighting something. He refuses to say what. Keirain: From outside: SONOFABITCH!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE EXPLOSIONS!?!?! Jack: I don't know. Dawn: *Laughs* Can we go play outside? Isaac: *Lights start flashing in the distance* Marcus: No, Miss Dawn. We should stay inside. Dawn: Why? Isaac: *Sound like thunder* Marcus: *Smiles* Well, we never finished that movie. Dawn: I never get to go out... *Frowns* Jack: *Pats Dawn* It's okay Marcus: Hm. How about we go out tomorrow? Jack: Wanna finish "The Blob"? Marcus: When it is daytime. Dawn: But night time is more fun... Keirain: *Noises from a window from somewhere in the house* Jack: Dawn I promise I will take you out to play tomorrow Isaac: *More lights* Marcus: *Looks up* Someone is breaking in. Dawn: Who? Why? How? Marcus: *Walks to the source of the noise* Let us find out. Crowe: Nyeh?~ Dawn: *Follows Marcus* Jack: *Draws sword, follows Dawn* Keirain: To self: Hmmm.... Seems to be empty, good Marcus: *Spots Keirain climbing into the window* Keirain: *Spots Marcus* Shit... It’s not Marcus: *Points gun* Freeze. Dawn: Who is that? Keirain: *Puts hands up* Frick... Failed Jack: *Points sword at Keirain* Marcus: Identify yourself. Keirain: My name is Keirain, King of Thieves Jack: Haha Marcus: Thief? The only ones to rob here are the dead. Keirain: Until now, I've never been caught Dawn: *Draws Sword* MY CUPCAKES! Marcus: First time for everything. Keirain: So shit, my records broken Dawn: *Glares* Marcus: I would say you have more pressing matters. Keirain: *Looks at Dawn* Now, now little one, I don’t want your cupcakes, don’t worry Meh... I guess your right... I can’t hurt a little kid or an old man Marcus: Now, why did you think robbing this place would be a good idea? Dawn: My family! My friends! IM NOT LITTLE! Keirain: Because, it’s a big house, it looked hard to get into Marcus: And I will have you know, young man, that I spent two decades in Vietnam. Keirain: it looked like it would be a fun challenge to rob And you did? Interesting Dawn: *Growls mechanically* Marcus: You would have been robbing the dead, young man. Keirain: The dead? Crowe: *Walks up the stairs* Woah... It’s a guy Marcus: The owners of this place are all dead, save for me. Keirain: Oh... Well then.... That’s boring Isaac: *Thunder sound cracks window under Keirain* Keirain: *Looks at jack* so, you know how to use a sword? Dawn: *Giggles* Crowe: What’s so funny Dawn? Jack: I do. Keirain: Cool~ Dawn: He’s going to fall Jack: Very well. I kill for a living, so, I gotta know how to wield a weapon Keirain: *Gestures to waist, where an Italian rapier hangs* So do I~ Well, I don’t kill But I wield a sword. Killing is morally wrong Dawn: *Points at cracking window* Thief boy isn’t smart Marcus: Well, Mr. Keirain. I suggest you get inside, before you break my window. Keirain: *Looks at window, and jumps out of the way* Dawn: Why does he get to play outside and I don’t... Marcus: *Still pointing gun* Now then, hands behind your back, Mr. Keirain. Keirain: *Does* Jack: Morally wrong? Marcus: *Hands Jack a pair of handcuffs* If you would be so kind, Mr. Carmine. Isaac: *Walks back inside, wipes blood from my mouth as I look at Keirain* Jack: Well, I do it for fun, and because it's my-thank you *Handcuffs Keirain* Keirain: *Is indifferent to being handcuffed* Marcus: *Holsters gun* Now then, let us move this to the main hall. *takes hold of Keirain's arm, escorts him to the main hall* Keirain: *Follows without resistance* Marcus: *Sits him down in a chair* Crowe: *Is watching* Keirain: So... What now? Jack: I can slit your throat Marcus: That depends on how honest you are with me. Keirain: *Gulps at Jack’s threat* Dawn: Marcus Keirain: Okay... So what do you need to know? Marcus? Is that your name? Ask away Marcus Marcus: Yes. What do you need, Miss Dawn? Dawn: What are you Doing Marcus? Marcus: I am asking him questions. Dawn: What kind of Questions? Jack: Why was he here? Who is he? Who does he work for? Keirain: One question at a time please Marcus: *Looks at Keirain* Who do you work for? Dawn: Why do we need to know? Keirain: One: I was here because I heard about a fancy house out in the woods Two: I am Keirain, King of Thieves Three: I work for myself Four: You guys need to know because I just broke into your house Marcus: And how did you hear about this place? Keirain: Some guy I met on the road... I asked if there are any good places to rob around here, he told me to look in the woods for a fancy house Jack: Can I kill him? Marcus: "Some guy"? Isaac: Jack, no. Keirain: Mhm Just some guy Marcus: What did he look like? Keirain: Another traveler probably He had long shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and wore... He worse a suit I think. Either that or a trench coat Marcus: I see. Jack: Archangel? Keirain: Who? Jack: Maybe him, impersonating someone Marcus: Doubtful. Now then, you said you planned to rob this place? Keirain: i planned to break in... What I do when I break in depends on what the contents are Marcus: What did you plan on doing with what you found? Jack: Can I PLEASE just slit his throat, shut him up and drop this? Keirain: Giving the funds to charity... I have no use for money Dawn: Stop it! Keirain: *Looks at Jack* Hey... I ha.. Haven’t hurt anyone Jack: *Sighs* Marcus: *Glares at Jack* No you may not, Mr. Carmine. Dawn: Jackie is being bad! Marcus: Yes, he is. Dawn: He’s being a butt! Jack: *Smirks at Dawn's comment* Keirain: Please Jack, I am being civil here and answering the guys questions honestly Jack: Fine, fine, I will not kill you. Yet. Keirain: I could escape any time *holds up hands, holding the handcuffs in my right hand* but I choose not too I have no reason to escape. You guys caught me, you have the right to answers Marcus: *Chuckles* Dawn: I’m a girl! Keirain: *Puts hands back behind my back* Guys and girls... Forgive me Dawn: Thank you *Smiles* Keirain: You’re welcome *Smiles back* Marcus: *Face goes solemn* Stand up, Mr. Keirain. Keirain: *Stands up* Jack: *Sighs* Marcus: Now, I am going to make something clear to you, so pay attention. Keirain: Yes sir Jack: *Mutters to self* I already killed someone tonight... I am just getting more violent? Isaac: *Looks at Jack, obviously overhearing him* Keirain: *Shudders at the mentioning of someone having been killed* Dawn: MARCUS! Jack: *Smiles at everyone's reaction* Marcus: So long as you promise not to rob this place or anyone in it, I will not throw you out. Am I clear? Keirain: *Smiles at Dawn* Don’t worry, young one Dawn: Jackie needs to go to his room he is being bad! Marcus: Mr. Carmine, if you continue acting like this, I will throw you out by force. Keirain: I promise not to rob this place Marcus: And anyone inside. Jack: Okay, okay *Walks away* Keirain: *Draws sword, and makes an "X" shaped cut on my chest* Cross my heart, I swear I don’t rob people anyways, only buildings Dawn: *Eyes widen* Marcus: Very well. One more thing. Keirain: I’m not a petty mugger Yes? What would that be? Dawn: *Runs out of room* Jack: *Sees Dawn* Marcus: Be polite to Miss Dawn. Isaac: *Watches Dawn leave* Jack: Dawn, I need to ask you something Marcus: *Watches Dawn leave* Keirain: I will, I love children, they make me happy Little kids are so sweet and innocent *Smiles* Dawn: Y-yes Jackie? Jack: Do... Do you hate me? Or dislike me in any way? Dawn: No Jack: Are you sure? You seem scared of me, whenever I enter the room. Marcus: *Walks over to the mantle, looking at the pictures there* Keirain: Oh god... I think I scared her off Dawn: I’m s-sure *Runs off* Keirain: I’m such an idiot Jack: *Walks away* Marcus: Give her a chance to get to know you, Mr. Keirain. Keirain: No… I mean... My little oath... It must have scared her *Looks at the cut, now bleeding* Oh well Marcus: *Chuckles* I'm sure she will come to like you. After all, you're the equivalent of Robin Hood. Keirain: Not really... I steal for fun, because I like the thrill Jack: *Sighs* She hates me, I'm the Sherriff of Nottingham Keirain: He stole for the good of others I only give away my ill-gotten funds because they need it more than I do Marcus: That is close enough, I'd say. Keirain: Meh... Not really Marcus: Now then, come here. Keirain: Okay Marcus: *Takes a silver medallion from around my neck, holds it out* Hold this for a moment. Crowe: *Sighs, eating chocolate still* Keirain: *Holds it* What’s this for? Marcus: *It glows white, the cut on Keirain's chest heals* Keirain: Oh... Thanks... I guess That was to remind me of my promise, but thanks still Marcus: *Takes it back, the scar still there* Jack: (I gotta put something in the rules against textese and emotes in RP)) Keirain: ((Please don’t, it’s easier to talk like that )) Marcus: I left the scar for you. That should be reminder enough. Crowe: ((Indeed, especially on iPod)) Jack: ((Too bad, it makes the RP less real and is just annoying during an RP)) Keirain: Okay, thanks Crowe: ((I’m on a slow iPod, I need to abbreviate to talk sometimes)) Marcus: *Places it back around my neck, looks at the pictures on the mantle* Jack: ((Well, sorry, but I said I MIGHT)) Crowe: ((Oh, okay)) Dawn: *Scream is heard from courtyard* Jack: DAWN?! *Runs to the courtyard* Marcus: Miss Dawn! *Sprints towards the courtyard* Keirain: *Also runs* Isaac: *Runs outside* Jack: *Gets there first* Crowe: *Sitting calmly, eating a licorice* Jack: DAWN?! DAWN?! Keirain: MISS?!?!? Marcus: *Enters the courtyard, gun out* Miss Dawn? Keirain: *Draws rapier* Dawn: *Holding sword shakily* There was... Jack: *Draws sword* Keirain: There was what? Marcus: *Runs over to Dawn* What is it, Miss Dawn? Jack: What was it, dawn, tell me! I will KILL IT! Keirain: Calm down jack, killing is not always the answer Dawn: A... Person but it was weird. Keirain: Mortally wounding usually does the trick Jack: It always is, for me Keirain: Explain, miss Marcus: How so, Miss Dawn? Dawn: Uh... Jack: It shuts up annoying brats *glaring at Keirain* Keirain: *Glares at Jack* You disgust me Dawn: It was all icky looking Isaac: Was it shadowy? Jack: Did it have claws? Keirain: A suit? Jack: I disgust everyone Keirain: I bet Dawn: *Focuses* Shush! Jack: Other than my fiancé Dawn: It was tall... And sickly. Keirain: I bet she must be worse than you, then Jack Marcus: ((Dawn, remember that Fears can't be at the estate.)) Jack: Sickly Sickly? How so? (Twisted Servant, maybe?)) Marcus: Wait... Miss Dawn, did the person have short brown hair? Keirain: ((The guy I met had long brown hair... Not short)) Dawn: *Nods* Jack: *Hugs Dawn* What did it look like, I need details Marcus: And was he wearing a suit? Dawn: I think so... Marcus: Was he somewhat transparent? Jack: Oh... Well... Dawn: Umm what trans... Marcus: See through. Dawn: He looked sick? Pale... Isaac: ... Marcus: Could you kind of see through him? Crowe: *Walks out eating a chocolate covered banana* Dawn: *Frowns* Yeah... You said it was safe here Marcus. Yeah… Jack: It is safe now. Marcus: It is. That was the spirit of Master Leandros. Jack: Jackie's got ya, I will protect you, dawn Dawn: Who? Keirain: Well... This is interesting A ghost… Here Marcus: *Slings my rifle across my back* He watches over this place, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Ghost! Jack: Get the proton packs Dawn: *Eyes widen* Marcus: He was my best friend before he died. Jack: Don't cross the streams Keirain: Don't worry, ghosts are usually very nice Dawn: But they are scary... Marcus: He owned this entire estate, before dying from sickness. Dawn: And they don’t like cupcakes... Keirain: heh~ You don’t know that Jack: *Hugging Dawn tighter*] Marcus: Oh? Mr. Leandros loved cupcakes. Jack: I will protect you Keirain: I’m sure plenty of ghosts love cupcakes Dawn: I’m sorry I went outside... I just wanted to see the lights... Marcus: *Smiles at Dawn* It is alright, Miss Dawn. Jack: *Picks Dawn up* Wanna finish the movie? Marcus: Hm... All of you, go to the main hall. I will go fetch something. Jack: From a while back? Keirain: Okay Dawn: My gears hurt again... *Frowns* Jack: *Goes to main hall, carrying Dawn* Keirain: *Walks into the main hall* Isaac: *Looks at the horizon* I'll go later. Jack: I can fix you up then Crowe: *Goes into main hall* Isaac: *Walks off again* Marcus: *Stops, looks at Dawn* Miss Dawn, are you alright? Dawn: Yes. *Looks at floor* I’m fine. Marcus: *Places my hand on Dawn's shoulder* Are you sure you are okay, miss Dawn? Keirain: *Sheaths my rapier* Jack: If you’re hurting, I can help fix you, okay? It's no problem to me Dawn: I don’t want to sleep Marcus: Then you can stay up, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Thank you Jack: *Walks into main hall carrying Dawn* Want a cupcake? Marcus: *Smiles* It is nothing, Miss Dawn. *Walks off to get something* Dawn: Yes please. Jack: *Puts her down, and gets a cupcake from the kitchen* *Brings back two, gives one to Dawn* Dawn: *Sits still* Jack: Here you go, little girl. Crowe: *steps through portal* Jack: I know you’re not little. You’re just younger than me, so I call you little. Marcus: *Walks in, carrying a large object covered with a sheet* Dawn: *Takes cupcake, nibbles on it* Isaac: *Several flashes of light from outside* Keirain: Heh~ She's adorable Marcus: *Sets the object against the wall, standing it up straight* Dawn: What’s that Marcus? Jack: *Eating cupcake* Marcus: *Takes the sheet off, revealing an ornate wall mirror* This is a magical artifact, Miss Dawn. Jack: Magic? Dawn: *Eyes widen* Jack: You surprise me every day. Dawn: I... I look like that! *Looks at mirror in horror* Marcus: *Looks at Dawn* Miss Dawn? Keirain: *Looks in mirror* Dawn: I... Jack: What Dawn? Yes... You do... You are made of metal, quite literally. Marcus: There is nothing wrong with how you look, Miss Dawn. Dawn: I am a monster! *Runs off* Keirain: * D: * Jack: *Runs after* You are not! You’re far from it, Dawn! Marcus: Miss Dawn! *Follows her* Dawn: Go Away! Keirain: *Follows as well* Jack: Dawn! *Grabs her arm* You are not a monster! Marcus: Miss Dawn, you are not a monster. You are the kindest girl I have ever had the pleasure of taking care of. Dawn: Ow! Jack: You’re a wonderful, little girl, who is a little different from me or Marcus *Lets go* I love you all the same, no matter what you look like. Dawn: *Crying* I’m not normal... Jack: *Looks at Dawn* Marcus: *Growls at Jack* Do not hurt her again, Mr. Carmine, or you will regret it. Jack: Neither am I. Keirain: No-one is normal Jack: You’re not normal, and you know what Dawn? Dawn: Other girls aren’t made of metal! Marcus: *Walks over to Dawn, kneels down* Miss Dawn, would you please look at me? Jack: Normal is a term humans use In order to hide behind fear! Keirain: Normal is relative to what society thinks Dawn: *Looks at Marcus* Jack: You’re different, and people who are different CHANGE the WORLD Keirain: Society is flawed and racist and opinionated Marcus: Miss Dawn, you are the most wonderful girl I have ever met. It does not matter if you are made of metal. You are still like a daughter to me, and I love you. *Hugs Dawn* Jack: If you were not different, you would just be another common idiot who is scared of their shadow! *Hugs Dawn as well* Dawn: *Hugs* I love you Marcus: I love you too, Miss Dawn. Jack: *Lets go of Dawn* You’re the reason I am even at this manor Dawn. Dawn: *Blinks* Really? Jack: Seeing you smile is among the most wonderful things on earth *Hugs* Dawn: *Smiles* Jack: *Smiles as well* Marcus: *Picks Dawn up, setting her on my shoulders* Now, how would you like to see some magic, Miss Dawn? Dawn: Yes *Giggles* Keirain: Magic? You mean it’s real? Marcus: *Smiles* Well then, let us get to it. *Carries Dawn back to the main hall* *Sets her down, I walk up to the mirror* Now, this is no ordinary mirror. Jack: I can do some minor magic. If I have your permission, Marcus Keirain: Well... Shows what I know Jack: I have the necklace Dawn: Oh? What does the mirror do? Marcus: Not in the estate, Mr. Carmine. Jack: That lets me open the portals... I can do one or two tricks with that. Marcus: And Miss Dawn, this mirror allows you to talk to the dead. Dawn: Oh? Marcus: Yes. Let me show you how it works. Keirain: The dead? Dawn: *Watches silently* Isaac: *More lights* Marcus: *Places my hand on the mirror* Robert Leandros. *White ripples run across the mirror* Jack: *Mumbles to self about Dawn growing up* *No one else hears it beyond a few words* Keirain: *Glares at Jack* Marcus: *The mirror turns entirely white* Keirain: What was that? Jack: Nothing. Keirain: It better have been nothing Dawn: Shush! Keirain: Okay, sorry ma'am Marcus: *The mirror stops glowing white, but instead of showing a reflection of the room, it shows the man Dawn saw earlier, though he looks completely healthy and not scary now* Jack: *Looks shocked* Not… Even... My... Queen could... Do that Keirain: Well then your queen is out of date heh Dawn: *Eyes widen* Jack: *Glares* Shut up. Keirain: *Bites thumb* No Dawn: H-hello? Jack: You’re annoying me, Keirain. Marcus: *The man in the mirror speaks* Robert: Hello, young miss. Dawn: *Sits in front of mirror* Who are you? Robert: My name is Robert Leandros. I used to own this estate, and was Marcus' best friend. Dawn: Really? Marcus: Yes. And I am sorry for scaring you earlier, I was only trying to say hello. Isaac: ((Gotta go, might be back. Gnight)) *I walk inside and lay on the couch silently* Dawn: Oh? Hello *Waves* Keirain: (( bye bye~ )) Category:Blog posts